The beauty of it all
by pmpatg
Summary: Title is bad. One-shot centering around a special pairing made by myself and a role play I belong to. rated T for France. You'll have to look inside to know about the other person involved.
1. The beauty of it all

France knew all about beautiful things. He always had fame for knowing all about them. Let it be a person or an object, Francis Bonnefoy would surely already have had his merry way with it. He would always embrace that beauty; make it his, and then make himself more beautiful with it. It was something that he knew how to do since he has born, and he would never stop with it.

And of course, he was mostly known among his fellow nations for his relationships with them. Even tough some nations hid it very well; it was a known fact that nobody was ever safe from the French man's perversion. Even if it was unwillingly, Francis always got what he wanted.

But those eyes, that hair, that way it all pierced into you in such way that it made you looks away, but wanting more. That body that was always strong, even in the worst of times, those muscles that made even the youngest blush. It was like the beauty of ice turned to man. It was truly beautiful. It was France wanted. What he _desired _so much. The only true beauty.

"Su-san! We're going to be late!"

But it seemed that, just this once, Francis will not get what he wanted. He would have to wait.

And so he did. He waited and counted each minute until it happened. And when that time came, he would be sure to shed those tears behind the beauty of it all.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers will never be mine. and it isn't mine right now as well.I'm sorry, but I am not that 's Prussia 8D *will shut up now*

So this was my first go at the pairing of Sweden/France

and I'll post more later, because apparently, their one-sided love was great inspiration. then it became not so one-sided at the roleplay...

Anyhoo, please review!


	2. Valley

The sun came up from the snow-filled mountains, and the sing lighted up the valley in which two men were currently standing in. In seemed that this was one of the rare places that weren't covered in snow from the harsh storms. A small layer of frost rested on the flowers and grass, making the place look absolutely beautiful to both men.

"T'ld ya it w's worth wak'ng up so e'rly." Said Sweden softly, looking over to his companion.

He smiled slightly at the face the man next to him had. He had carefully planned this so they could see the sun coming up, and he was very glad with the result.m

He frankly will never know how he became friends with him, nor could he explain why he stayed with him even if he was annoying sometimes. But he had to admit that the biggest mystery out of them all is how he came to fall in love with him.

None of the things that happened after their friendship were exactly the best of memories, but they were what they were. All the serious parts, all the parts that were silent, all the parts when they just wanted to tear each other throats off; always followed by nights of tangled limbs and muffled moans. All those times that made them what they were now. What had changed them so much? They were quieter, they were louder, they knew when it was wrong and right, they had found themselves in each other.

Sweden will never know how it came to be, but he was sure of...

Sweden's thoughts were stopped by a pair of arms going around him and a face being shoved into his chest.

"Thank you so much. _C'est super_." was heard from the head of blond hair.

Sweden smiled softly at France and hugged him back, "th'nks."

France just kissed him softly on the lips and went back to staring at the valley in front of him.

Sweden stared at the valley as well as both men fell into a comfortable silence. Maybe spending the rest of his eternal life like this will be good, maybe it'll be bad. But at least he had France there.

* * *

fluff~

LOL **I cannot write Sweden speak.**

So different from the frist one~ that was because that one was written when it was still one0sided and this one was written when they got togheter~

Hope you enjoyed 8D


End file.
